Voltron Legendary Defender Oneshots
by RielBooks
Summary: This book is a collection of all the small stories I wrote for Voltron. Since none of these is long enough to fit a whole book, they will all get collected in this one.
1. Happy Valentine's Day (Klance/Allurance)

In the middle of a bright field stood the statue of a beautiful young woman. The savior of the universe who was loved by many people. A lonely figure was standing in front of it with teary eyes, holding a single, but beautiful juniberry flower. He was the person who had loved her the most, even after years passed by since she was gone. Lance gently placed the flower onto the statue, a light sob escaping his lips as he whispered "Happy Valentine's Day, Allura.."

Moments of deep silence passed by which seemed like eternity. Lance's gaze traveled up to the top of the statue, examining Allura's lovely features. For a moment, it felt like she was still there with him. He could've sworn he felt her gentle hands stroking along his cheeks, but it might've been just the gust of wind tickling his face.

The silence was almost deafening, putting a heavy weight on Lance's chest. It was fortunately broke by a soft voice "Lance... We should go"

Lance's head whipped around from surprise, but his expression softened up as soon as he recognized the person. His boyfriend and the current light of his life. Keith Kogane. "Okay," he replied in a whisper as he looked back at the statue for one last time. After that, he went over to Keith and hugged him without hesitation.

Keith let out a soft sigh as he held Lance in a tight, but somehow still gentle embrace "She would be very proud of you" He moved his hand up into Lances soft, brown hair to stroke it and give comfort to the shaking boy in his arms. This statement and gentle motion earned a small smile from Lance. He looked up at Keith and stood a bit on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The two walked hand in hand to a stunning clearing, full of bright green grass and all kinds of colorful flowers. The sun was bright and warm, just the way Lance loved it. Birds were chirping a cheerful melody to set the mood for the date. There was a decent sized blanket laying on the ground with a basket "You really planned a picnic for me? So cheesy!" Lance laughed, but the shine of his deep blue eyes showed how much he loves it already.

"I had the best teacher in being cheesy" Keith replied, a smirk forming in the corner of his lips. He sat down on the blanket and patted the empty space next to himself for Lance to sit down. Lance plopped down next to his boyfriend, placing his hand on the top of his. He always sought some kind of physical contact. He needed a confirmation that this all is real and Keith won't just disappear in front of his eyes, just like Allura did. This was his deepest fear, the demon that wouldn't let him achieve true happiness. He was afraid one day Keith will be gone, and he will be alone once again.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he found himself clinging onto Keith's arm by now. Keith never minded when Lance was like this. He knew how hard it must've been for him to let Allura go and learn to love again. He was grateful Lance chose to trust him and open up to him. By now, he made it his own duty to help him be himself once again. It felt like a noble quest.

"I'm right here, Lance... I won't go anywhere" Keith said in a soothing voice which sent a wave of calmness through Lance's body. He hid his face into Keith's shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of his clothes. Surprisingly enough, it smelt like strawberry. This fact never failed to make Lance laugh.

"Let me guess. You still think I smell like strawberry" Keith said with a playful eye roll then planted a gentle kiss on Lance's forehead. "You know what? As long as it makes you happy, I don't mind it".

Lance let out a soft sigh of content, staying in the same position. His arms wrapped around Keith's arm tight, sitting next to him. Sometimes he cuddled closer when he felt like needing more contact.

They spent their whole day with each other. They were joking around and teasing like they always used to before. The fact that they were dating didn't change this.

When the sun started to slowly disappear behind the mountains, Keith started to look for something in the picnic basket. He was careful that Lance wouldn't see it when he takes it out. It was a small box covered in deep black, soft silk. Inside there was a ring. An elegant golden ring with a Sapphire gem carved into a shape of a heart.

"Hey, Lance.." Keith tried to get Lance's attention as he stood up, hiding the box behind his back. Lance glanced up and tilted his head to the side. He didn't think they would leave yet, but he did the same, standing with slight confusion swirling in his eyes.

Keith took a deep breath, small hints of nervousness showing up every now and then. With a careful motion, he went down on one knee, holding out the small box with the ring in it "Lance... I don't even know where to start. You know I'm not good with words, so, I'll keep this short. You are an amazing and charming guy who became the purpose of my life by now... I thought I would forever stay a loner, but you helped me open up to others and be happier. I am still grateful for that until this day. And I know how hard it was to get over Allura and let me in.. And I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole universe that it was me who you chose to trust. I love you Lance with all my heart and soul. I want to see you happy and hear you laugh more. I want to stay with you forever. So let me ask .. Will you marry me?"

By the very start of the speech, Lance's eyes started to tear up and release small droplets of happiness. He covered his face, stunned from the shock and surprise. He had no idea Keith planned this and it filled his heart with deep, comforting warmth that he did this for him. The last question echoed in his mind like it was a sentence coming straight from heaven. He even forgot to respond for a few moments before he quickly nodded "Yes!" he exclaimed, his voice reflecting true happiness.

Keith's lips curled into a soft smile as he stood up. He reached for Lance's hand and stroke the top of it with his thumb in a steady, circle-like motion. Lance felt like he could melt into this single touch, it made his heart pound quicker. A few moments passed like this in a comfortable silence, then Keith slowly slipped the ring onto Lance's finger and pulled him into a soft kiss.

The moon was up in the sky, now covering the two in a silver light. Fireflies were flying around in the clearing like some moving lanterns, lighting up the field. The moment was more than perfect. There isn't even a word to describe this astonishing moment. The pair stood there, lost in each other's soft lips and the love deep in their hearts. Keith kept his arms around Lance's waist, keeping him just close enough for their bodies to be pressed against each other. While Lance's hand was in Keith's hair, he loved the feeling of it tickling his fingers.

Keith was the one who broke the kiss first, just to be able to look into Lances ocean blue eyes. They were the reflection of his soul which was filled with love and joy at the moment "Happy Valentine's Day, Lance" he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day.." Lance replied and let his head rest on Keith's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

The pair soon went home to Earth and to Lance's farm, where they both lived. Lance let Keith go inside first because he wanted to do something before he follows. He wandered around in the field of juniberry flowers he grew himself, in the memory of Allura. The sky was lit with bright flickering stars, together they sometimes formed different pictures. Tonight, something was different. A familiar shape caught Lance's eyes, formed by the stars. It reminded him of someone, a person who is long gone, but never forgotten. A person who has part of his heart. It was just like Allura. Lance believed she was part of the universe now. That she always watches over them. Right now, he thought she watches him, that's why he sees her in the stars.

"Allura... If you can really hear this... I want to say thank you.." Lance's eyes stopped on the star which represented Allura's eyes, talking straight to her. "Thank you for teaching me how true love feels like... Thank you for letting me love you... You have no idea how much you and those memories mean to me... I miss you... But your sacrifice wasn't without result. You saved us all. You are a true hero... We all love you Allura, but especially me... After I lost you, I thought I won't be able to love again or be happy at all. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad and I'm gonna reassure you that I'm not... I realized that forever grieving won't achieve anything and I have to move on. I found happiness once again with Keith. And love. But I won't ever forget you, Allura. You will forever be in my heart, your memory will stay with me wherever I go.. I love you"

When Lance finished his speech, he closed his eyes. Through the darkness he saw Allura's beautiful face, smiling at him with that sweet smile she always had, which always made Lance's heart beat faster. Maybe it was his imagination, but he felt her hands on his cheeks again and heard her soft voice whispering:

"I'm so proud of you"


	2. Happy Birthday, Shiro!

This story has two endings, one for some non-shippers and one for people who like/ tolerateShance. Enjoy!

The day started out like any other time in a Paladins life. The blaring sound of the alarm rang through the castle, snapping everyone out of the world of dreams in almost an instant.

Shironeeded a few moments to orient himself after the harsh awakening. To his surprise, the deafening ringing soon faded out, leaving him in deep silence. A wave of worry rushed through his body which made him jolt up into a sitting position. Under usual circumstances, the alarm wouldn't stop until everyone is in the control room. This filled him with concern, not knowing why it ended so suddenly. He stood up, stretching out his numb limbs as he yawned. It still wasn't easy to get used to waking up in the middle of the night.

Shirowas cautious as he opened the door of his room to go out. That's when he noticed something unusual. The halls were pitch black, none of the lights were on, not a single sound or sign of life anywhere. AsShirowalked along the large and empty halls, the silence almost felt ear-piercing. The castle was always filled with excited chatter or the laughs of the paladins by ordinary. This strange change madeShirofeel uneasy, maybe even frightened.

It was starting to feel like an eternity sinceShirostarted walking. He thought it would never end, and he is stuck in an eternal loop of silence and darkness. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as a pair of small hands covered his eyes. He quickly activated his mechanical arm, ready to strike at the attacker when he heard his little adopted brothers voice"It's me,Shiro, don't worry" Keith said as he wrapped abandanaaroundShiro's head to block his vision.

"Keith? What's going on?"Shiroasked with a sigh of relief. He was glad Keith seemed to be alright, hoping he could provide a normal explanation for this all.

Instead of giving any kind of reply, Keith grabbedShiro's arm and pulled him along the hallway into the living area of the castle. There was a giant sign hung up which said 'Happy Birthday,Shiro' and was decorated with different colored hearts. Each of the paladins drew one in their own representative colors. The room was filled with balloons and garlands, perfect for a birthday party.

"Ready?" Keith asked when the two arrived at the mentioned room. SinceShirocouldn't see a single thing, he gave an unsure nod in response, not exactly sure what to expect.

When the blindfold fell off,Shirocould barely believe his eyes. A birthday party? For him? In all honesty, he couldn't ask for anything more than to spend his birthday with his space family. However, this was only the beginning.

Keith held up his thumb, which was supposed to be a signal forPidgewho started the music and operated the machines. She was playing some ofShiro's favorite songs and created rainbow bubbles all around the room from little gadgets she and Hunk created.Shirowas only able to watch in awe, his mouth agape. He still had a hard time believing they did all this for him.

Pidgepassed on the signal to Hunk who brought in a large cake, which had the shape of the black lion. He carried it to the table standing in the middle of the room, then flashed a warm smile atShiroand went back to the room where he came from before.

It was nowAlluraandCoran's turn to shine. They carried in all the gifts and piled them up near the table. Each present was wrapped in a gift wrap according to who he got it from. All of them were huge, and they made a rather large pile.

Keith ledShiroover to the table and let him sit down while he gave another signal, a quiet, but still commanding whistle.Kosmotrotted into the room, balancing a plate filled with all kinds of food thatShiroloves. The wolf was freed from his duty by Keith who took off the plate and scratched him behind his ears "Good boy" he whispered before he placed the dish down onto the table.

Shirostood up from the chair he was told to sit on and his gaze traveled across the room, taking in every sight. He needed time to process this was all for him. All this hard work the paladins put into this was unbelievable.Shirocouldn't help but tear up at the amount of care and love he got from them all. This turned into soft crying as everyone came in at once, running up to him to pull him into a gentle, warm embrace which Keith later joined into "Happy BirthdayShiro!" They said in a cheerful tone.

Shiro's happiness was without limits until a strange feeling came upon him. He missed something. Or rather someone "Where is Lance?" he asked as he slowly squirmed out of the tight hold.

~~~~~~~~At this point,

the endingsseparate ~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~NeutralEnding ~~~~~~

"Right here" Lance called as he approached them with a fast pace, but his run came to a halt when he reachedShiro"I...I brought party hats!" he announced as he was panting and laughing at the same time "We completely forgot and-" he started, but he got elbowed by Keith which earned a quiet whine from the boy.

"What he meant was that we totally prepared and just... The mice stole them!" Keith tried to use a makeshift excuse, so they would seem more professional than they were in reality.

Shiroonly laughed and shook his head "Whatever it was, at least they are here now" he replied when he had managed to contain his laughter.

"One for you...Green for you... Here you go, princess...Here'syours... One for mullet..." Lance was mumbling to himself as he was handing out all the hats. Finally, he stopped in front ofShirowith a big, warm smile "Happy birthdayShiro!" he said and stood up onto his tiptoes to place the party head on top ofShiro's head.

"Now come on, let's eat!" Hunk chirped, getting agreed from everyone.Shirosat on the chair at the end of the table since he was the main guest of this small party.Kosmowas the waiter who carried over all the food for him on top of his head. He would demand a lot of treats from Keith after all this work.

The birthday breakfast went by in a flash, everyone was having a great time. The place was filled with warmth and had a cozy, family-like atmosphere.Becausethat's what they were. A big, happy space family.

Maybe an hour or two had passed by. Who could really tell while having this much fun?"Ready to cut the cake?"Lances excited voice cut through the constant chatter. For a moment, everyone fell silent and all eyes were set on the birthday boy.

Shirohad an ear-to-ear smile as he gave a nod"Sure"he replied as he watched Hunk put the cake down right in front of him.

"Make a wish"Keith nudgedShirogently with a sly smile, very proud to be in this family, even if he would never say that out loud.

Shiro's eyes were fixed on the candles, their bright light reflecting from his eyes. It made him seem like he had flames in his eyes which could get free at any moment. He inhaled deeply then carefully blew outall thecandles while he was thinking about his wish.

A wish.

A wish of happiness.

That's all he asked.

For his space children to be forever filled with joy and their bond would last forever. That was his wish.

~~~~~~~ShanceEnding ~~~~~~~

Right when the question was askedPidge'slips curled into a smallsmirk, andshe pressed a button on a remote she was holding the whole time.

All the lights shut down, the music faded out, leaving the room in darkness and silence before some reflectors turned on. That was whenShironoticed a bright, ruby red curtain which hid a whole stage behind it. They slowly moved to the side, revealing Lance on the stage, all the lights on him.

He seemed to be quite nervous as he held his microphone in his shaking hands. As his eyes met withShiro's, he flashed a small smile and started to sing, seemingly gaining confidence from that simple glance. The song seemed to be his own work, one that he wrote forShirohimself. As he sang, his voice was transforming into a more soft tone, trying to reflect all of his feelings with this song.

The gentle melody and Lance's sweet voice madeShiro's heartbeat swifter. As he listened to the lyrics, he was amazed by how talented Lance was to be able to write a song like this. The mere fact that this was written and performed only for him filledShirowith a feeling that he was special for Lance. This was later confirmed by the lyrics itself when stating Lances true emotions and vivid love.

The melody slowly faded into silence and Lance's voice faded along with it. The reflectors turned off before lighting up the stage once again a few seconds later.

By this time, Lance was holding a white rose, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He jumped off the stage and approachedShirowho was unable to react, frozen from the sudden wave of sentiment.

Lance held out the rose for him to take"Happy birthdayShiro... I love you"he said in the most gentle and soft voice he could speak in. After he didn't get a reaction he slowly leaned up and closed the gap between their lips.

Shirobecame even further stunned, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. Everything happened so fast, he was afraid this moment would slip away. So he wrapped his arms around Lance to embrace him and the moment itself. The nice tingling of Lance's lips was incomparable to anything he ever felt before. It was the nicest feeling he experienced in a long while. He had no intention to pull away until it was truly necessary.

This was without a doubt his best birthday. He couldn't ask for a better gift than the love Lance gave him that day.

His wish came true.

He had found true love.

And eternal happiness.


	3. The Choice of Love (Klance)

Altea and Daibazaal, planets giving a home to two different species, lived in peace for a long time. Until recent years, tension rose between them, resulting in an upcoming war.

The king of Altea had tried everything in his power to prevent the war, since alteans weren't born to fight, unlike the galra. When nothing worked out as he intended, he had to use desperate measures.

He signed a contract with the emperor of Daibazaal to keep the peace. He offered the hand of his only son for the galra prince. This remained the only choice he had if he wanted to secure the peace.

Without the prince's approval, the contract was signed and the preparations began. The wedding would be held in the altean castle since it had more of a festive interior. There was still a whole week left until the event, but the whole palace was a busy mess already. The servants were all working on setting up the decor, making sure everything is clean, baking the cake and various other chores they had to do.

Excitement filled the air of the castle in those days, everything was filled with joyful chatter and different kinds of gossip floating around about the situation. However, this feeling affected one person in a different way. The altean prince himself. Lance wasn't thrilled about this whole idea at all. He was upset about the fact that they arranged this without even asking him. He wouldn't want to marry someone he doesn't love. Or more, someone he never even met before.

For the worst of all, Lance's heart was already given to someone else. The person who was supposed to be his guard at first, but grown to be so much more later on. Keith Kogane. A galra from Daibazaal and the only light of Lance's life. They have been avoiding the topic of love because they both knew it's not allowed. There could be no love between a prince and a simple servant.

The day of the event came and Lance woke up with the feeling of fear washing over him. His entire body was trembling, preventing him from getting out of bed. He was lost in the endless train of thoughts of what will happen on this cursed day.

A gentle tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality, and he felt a gentle pair of arms wrapping around him. He recognized that soft fur and sweet scent almost in an instant "Keith..." he whispered as he buried his face deep into the galra's shoulder to hide from the whole world. The gentle hold was like a haven for the boy, who ended up breaking into soft crying "I don't want to do this..."

"I know, but you have to" Keith replied, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to let go of his love, because of forced marriage, but he also knew he has no right to argue. He had to go on with the flow. Instead, he offered all his support to Lance, keeping him secure in his arms while running his hand through the prince's hair a few times.

The pair stayed in this exact position for half an hour, Keith sometimes whispering sweet things into Lances ears to calm him. This was hard for him too, but he knew it's even harder for the prince.

When the time came, a swarm of maids rushed in, forcing Lance to break out from the sanctuary of Keith's arms. He was led to the large mirror in his room and got dressed into a simple, deep blue dress, which just brushed the ground. A special crown was placed onto his head for this occasion. Its entirety was made from gold and it had a heart-shaped sapphire gem in the middle of it.

The maids left after Lances clothes were all set, leaving him staring at his reflection. He had bags under his eyes, the makeup he wore wasn't enough to cover them. His altean marks didn't have any hint of glow, all the color was drained from them, similar to Lances happiness, resulting in a light mix of gray and blue.

Keith watched Lance stand there for a few minutes before he decided to go over to him. He took Lance's pale hand into his own, now the two staring at their reflection together.

"I look horrifying," Lance said with a frown, his voice cracking to warn he's about to cry. He couldn't make his marks glow, nor making his glorious tan skin return from its pale state. He had no control over how he felt, which affected his whole appearance.

Keith let out a deep sigh and stroke the top of Lance's hand with his thumb to offer him support. His violet his traveled across Lance's image, taking in all the small details. No matter what was the case, for Keith, Lance was still the most beautiful and attracting person he's ever laid his eyes upon "I think you look stunning... Just like always"

Lance's colorless cheeks lit up with a hint of pink at those words. A sudden sense of warmth rushed through him, making his lips curl into a small smile. He's done it again. With a simple sentence, Keith was able to bring Lance back from the deepest depths of sorrow. Maybe this was one of the things that made him fall for his humble guard and friend.

Moments passed in only a flash, every minute seemed like only a second. Well, that happens when you're with the only you truly love.

In one second, Lance was holding Keith's hand, staring at their reflection in peace. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of an unknown galra, a priest already in the middle of his speech.

Panic clouded Lance's mind as he quickly searched the crowd for the familiar figure. When he found who he was looking for, the racing of his heart slowed down to a normal pace and The block in his throat, which prevented him from speaking before disappeared.

It was his time to say, in most cases joyful, yes, but instead, he was able to shock the whole audience with an unexpected response.

"No" Lance straightened himself out and raised his chin to radiate a confident aura, even though deep inside, he was terrified. He shocked himself with this word as well, since he didn't expect to have the guts to actually say it out loud.

When the first wave of surprise died down, Lance was able to continue speaking to explain his groundbreaking decision. "I already gave my heart to someone and I don't intend to take it away from them. I'm certain they will cherish it with care, just like I do with theirs. The person I'm talking about is amongst you all. I was a coward before. Afraid of being honest about what I feel. But not anymore" As he spoke, his ocean eyes were fixed on Keith, targeting his speech towards him "Keith Kogane, I love you with all my heart and soul. And I won't marry anyone else. My heart is yours and it will forever stay that way" He reached a hand out towards Keith signaling him to come here.

Keith was in the same amount of shock as the rest of the crowd, but stepped closer, taking the offered hand. With a swift pull, he held Lance close to his body, cupping his cheeks to embrace him in a soft kiss. Since he was never as good with words, he rather expressed his love with action.

The surrounding people were murmuring to themselves, not two people having the same opinion about what just went down.

For Lance and Keith, everything seemed nonexistent. Only each other and their lips dancing to the rhythm of their racing hearts. Keith's thumb brushed against Lance's cheekbone sometimes, which made the prince melt further into the already perfect moment.

Neither of them cared about what will happen next. They justknewtheir love will last forever and more, leaving both of them in relief that whatever will occur in the upcoming moments, they'll fight it together.


	4. How It Should've Been (Allurance)

A magical kiss broke as the pair's tear stained eyes averted from each other. The tension and pain froze the air around them and they just stared into nothing for long moments. Until Allura turned around to follow Honerva, to heaven knows where. To be part of the universe? Or to die? No one, not even Allura herself knew for sure. She just knew she has to do this. To save everyone she loves.

As she was about to leave, a firm, but somehow still gentle hold on her wrist made her stop mid-movement "No..." She heard a desperate whisper as she looked back, just to see Lance's blue eyes staring right at her "No." he repeated the soft, but demanding word, fighting with his own tears "If you go, I go. I promised... I would follow you across the universe, remember?"

Allura felt her own tears threatening to fall again as she met Lance's eyes. She could see the pain and desperation in clear view, which made her heart slowly break into pieces. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to hurt him like this. "Lance, I-" she was silenced with a soft kiss on her forehead and Lance's gentle words "We can find another way. Maybe if.. if we all give our strength, none of us has to die!" he said and sent a glance to Honerva to confirm he is onto something.

"That could work" Honerva reached out her hand to the pair with a small nod. She wasn't cruel. She could see how much pain it would cause if she took Allura away. She wasn't a monster, just wanted to see her family again. Even if she didn't choose the right path for that, her intentions were never to hurt anyone. Now, she was able to recognize the destruction she caused and she wanted to fix it all.

Lance was the first one to step forward and placed his hand on top of Honerva's with a hesitant move. He didn't trust her just yet, but he would take every chance they had to save his love.

Allura followed Lance's example and leaned her head against his shoulder as she nuzzled into his side. She always felt more secure when she was close to her boyfriend and now, she needed every ounce of bravery she had.

Moments passed by, but no one else moved. The rest of the team stood around them in deep silence, but none of them seemed to be willing to join. That was until Keith stepped forward. He knew exactly how much Allura meant to Lance and as his official best friend, he had the duty to support him, whatever he does.

Slowly, but surely, everyone followed Keith and soon enough, there was a fairly good amount of hands on top of each other. Lance glanced around with a grateful smile. He was sure his team, no, his family would stay right by his side.

"Ready? Concentrate" Honerva was the one to start the chain, but by the end, no eyes remained open to see the blinding light their hands together created. The force in their heart, their true bond was strong enough to heal every reality, without anyone needing to go.

They found themselves back at the garrison, everyone was there, except Honerva. She returned to another reality. Where she never got lost. To a place, she could call home and to people, she could call family.

Lance opened his eyes first and needed a few moments to recognize where he was. Was it the garrison? It has to be "Guys, I think it worked" he whispered in disbelief, he himself wasn't sure this would work, but he couldn't be happier it did.

Allura's eyes fluttered open next and, as soon as possible, pulled Lance into a gentle kissed, which the boy gladly accepted. It was a much more joyful experience this time, a celebratory kiss if you could say. It only broke after a long, endearing moment and the pair smiled at each other with glistening eyes.

"We did it..." Lance whispered and let his gaze wander over to the others, just to make sure everyone was in one piece and okay. He opened his arms for them, initiating the group hug he desired.

Years after the realities were restored, everyone lived their lives in peace and doing things they all loved to spend their time with.

"Another BoM mission, huh? I thought you got bored of space by now" Lance said with a teasing tone to his voice and nudged Keith's arm to add to the effect. He was wearing a garrison uniform with multiple badges of honor, to show his accomplishments as a commander.

"Uh huh, you should pay attention to the attack instead" Keith pointed behind Lance, but the warning came too late and a pair of tiny hands wrapped around Lance's legs.

Lance was startled by the sudden burst of affection, but his smile softened up as soon as he knew who it was. A girl with azure eyes, long, white hair and a pair of pink, bright altean marks. "Ayana, sweetie... Papa's working" he said in a soft tone and made an attempt to get the small girl off his leg.

"Mama said I should bother you instead" Ayana's response was simple and made Lance smile. He did manage to get her off and picked her up into his arms instead "Isn't this comfier?"

Ayana ignored her dad's question as she was preoccupied with something else "Uncle Keef!" She reached her arms out for him and let out a joyous giggle. She couldn't see him much as he was out in space most of the times.

"Uh, It's Keith.. K-E-I-T-H" Keith tried to correct the girl's spelling, but got elbowed in the side from Lance, making him whine a little "Come on, give her a break, she's only four!" Lance said and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Then why were you so upset when she couldn't pronounce your name?" A voice from behind Lance startled all three of them and Lance's heart skipped a beat as he saw his beautiful wife in a dress with juniberry patterns.

"Wow... You're gorgeous" Lance didn't think much before the words left his mouth. Allura couldn't help, but blush, she never got used to Lance complimenting her all the time, even after years.

"I thought you could finish work early today" Allura stepped closer to Lance to get her usual kiss of greeting, which Lance would never ever miss to give her. He always made sure she feels loved and all he needed in return is her being there.

"Yeah! Come to the park with us!" Ayana giggled and leaned her head onto Lance's shoulder. Her love for her father was evident, it just radiated off of her whenever the two were together.

Lance seemed conflicted about the request. His job at the garrison was important to him, but he was unable to refuse their request. He always said family is above everything else.

"I guess I could. And I bet Keith would gladly come with us before he goes back to space, right?" Lance asked and glanced at Keith, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Keith can't interact with kids too well, so this Will be fun.

"Actually I... Uh..." Keith couldn't make up an excuse, no matter how hard he tried. His mind was a complete blank about this topic, so his following words made no sense at all "I have to...Uh... Get my unicorn?... To the vet?"

Lance burst out laughing, along with Allura, but Ayana seemed to stay serious "Please" her voice was quiet and almost pleading. She also used her biggest and most effective weapon, she gave Keith the puppy eyes.

Keith was a strong person and there weren't many things that could defeat him. Though it seemed like Ayana knew his weakness. He could never resist the cuteness of a small child.

"Ugh, fine" he mumbled and folded his arms across his chest "I'll go to the park with you, but only for ONE hour!"

Ayana stuck her tongue out at Keith and let out a soft giggle, she won the fight after all. Lance finally finished laughing and gave a nod to Keith, then gasped, like he just invented something amazing.

"Why not invite the rest of the team? Just for a fun day out!" Lance had an ear to ear smile as he suggested his idea. It was accepted by the three of them, no one would mind some extra company.

"Let's go and spend the day as a huge, happy family!"


	5. Happy Birthday, Lance!

Lance was woken up from his alarm at the Castle of Lions, but something felt off as soon as his eyes opened. He was well rested, which didn't happen, unless he slept in. His eyes wandered onto the clock and his eyes went wide in shock.

"What?! 10 am? How did that..?" he asked himself, even though he had no idea about the answer. He tried not to pay attention to it, he shrugged it off and got up. Still in his sleepwear, he wandered outside the warmth of his room to see what the others are up to. In the meantime, he also realized it was his special day.

He went up to Pidge, who was working on some new tech in one of the rooms, seeming quite busy.

"Hey there! You know what day it is?" Lance had a wide grin plastered across his face and stood in a proud way.

Pidge didn't look up from her laptop as she answered "Yes. It's the day when we arrive on the planet we planned"

Lance's smile faded away, but he didn't give up. He was sure she didn't forget, he trusted her "Uh, yeah, that too, but like... It's something about a certain persooon, who's in this roooom" He tried to give her hints.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to finish this project" Pidge didn't seem to remember, nor care much about Lance. The fact his partner in crime didn't remember his birthday made his excitement die down.

He didn't respond, just walked off. He was hoping he could find someone else, he was sure Hunk would remember, his best friend can't betray him.

Once again, his dreams were crushed when Hunk mentioned the planet too, not his day.

Lance tried with every single person on the castle since he mentioned it a couple days earlier, so he assumed everyone knew about it. Whoever he asked, the answer was never what he was hoping for. All the joy left him by the end and he gave up trying.

He woudl've spent the rest of the day in his room if all the paladins weren't called into the control room. He knew he must appear, otherwise, he'd get scolded from either Allura or Shiro. It happened a lot, so he didn't want to experience it without a good reason.

Lance was told to get ready since they will land on their planned planet in a few minutes. It was weird, he was told to get their swimwear on and pack some beach supplies. It wasn't what Lance expected, but he wouldn't complain.

Soon enough, the whole team waited by the door to get out. When it opened, Lance froze and let out a short gasp "An ocean?! How is there an ocean here?"

"You really thought we forgot your birthday?" Pidge spoke up and flashed a small smile at Lance, who was tearing up at this point.

"Yeah, buddy. We just wanted this to be a surprise" Hunk pulled the crying boy into a bear hug and the rest of the team joined in while saying in chorus: "Happy birthday, Lance!"

Lance soon squirmed out of their hold, his smile bright "Let's go and party!" he shouted and ran off to the direction of the beach, along with the rest of the crew. It was all reserved for them, so there was no one else.

The first one to jump into the water was , of course, Lance. He loved swimming around in the salty water, playing like a dolphin.

Pidge was far less excited, she just sat down under a beach umbrella and looked around, quietly hissing when too much sun reached her. She brought her gaming console and some work equipment, so she would be fine.

Shiro went to the water with his inflatable mattress "I'm not available for today, go to Coran" he said and went in further, relaxing on the water. He was glad he could catch a break and finally relax.

Hunk sat down onto the sand and decided to build a replica of the castle out of sand. Soon enough, Pidge realized she has no way to power up her devices, so she joined him with it.

Keith tried to swim around in the water, but he always got buried by the waves. Whenever he came back out, he looked like a soaked kitten, who has no idea what's happening.

Coran was the guard, who kept everyone in check and made sure all their stuff is safe, he didn't want anything to be stolen.

Allura called after Lance and smiled when he came over "So.. I heard you can surf" she said, which Lance agreed to, holding his chin up high.

"Yep. And I could teach you, princess" Lance offered his hand to Allura with a playful bow. Allura couldn't help, but smile, placing her hand onto Lance's to show she agrees. So that's what they did.

After an hour, it was evident Allura has a talent for surfing after she successfully rode a wave all the way to the shore "Lonce, did you see that?" she asked with a happy tone to her voice. She seemed to be excited from her accomplishment.

"Hell Yeah! It was amazing!" Lance let out a soft laugh and high fived with Allura, he was proud of his gorgeous student.

Coran looked over to Pidge and Hunk, who were both applying sunscreen onto themselves since they would spent most of their time in the sand "What are you doing?"

"Human skin is sensitive to the sun, so we use protection" Pidge's response was simple and informative, even though she didn't care much.

"Wait. Lance is out there without protection!" Coran exclaimed and ran over to Lance and Allura like the worried space uncle he is. He didn't even hesitate to squirt some sunscreen onto lance, straight from the tube.

"Coran, what the hell?" Lance tried to shake him off while Coran was trying to apply more protection onto his space nephew.

"Pidge said humans are sensitive to sun! I don't want you to die!"

"I... Okay. First of all, we can't die from the sun, just get sunburnt. Second, my skin is not that sensitive, because of its darker color and its used to sun" Lance could only laugh at Coran, even if he saw he was genuinely concerned and wanted to help. It just seemed too absurd.

Coran apologized for not understanding, then went back under the beach umbrella to relax, knowing the sun threat is solved.

The team spent the rest of the day at the beach, each and everyone having fun in their own way. They all had a peaceful sleep that night, but Lance was awake for a bit longer. He was thinking about his family at home, since this day reminded him of his days in Cuba. He thought he would miss them more today, this was his first birthday without them. Instead, he seemed joyful. He was glad he had his space family, it made his day a lot more bright.

Accompanied by these thoughts, Lance drifted into the world of dreams, where he could re-live this fantastic day.


	6. Happy Birthday, Lance! (Allurance)

It was an ordinary night. Nothing special. At least, Lance thought that as he crawled into his bed on the day of his birthday. He spent it with his family and friends, but he still felt like something is missing. More like, someone.

Every year, there was this weird void inside Lance's heart that no one could fill back up. It was there, all day, every day. When his birthday or any special occasion rolled around, the longing feeling only became more powerful. He didn't understand. He had everything he wished for. Living in peace at a beautiful farm with his loved ones, Earth was safe and his friends were all pursuing their dreams. Nothing could be better than this.

However, the cost of this peace was great. And left a toll on everyone involved. Lance was the one who suffered the most, along with Coran. They both had a deep, emotional connection with the girl whose sacrifice saved the universe. Every imaginable person, on any planet, in any reality was grateful for what she did, but Lance sometimes wished she hadn't done that. It hurt too much to lose her, it wasn't worth it. But yet again, it was for the good of others.

Lance was about to close his glistening eyes after the barrage of thoughts like these. He was conflicted. He didn't know if he should be joyful or devastated. Maybe both? It's been years and the pain stayed the same, he was never able to find love again. All of his birthdays after the war ended the same way. In tears, all alone on his bed, with the sheer feeling of loneliness creeping into his heart. It was terrible and felt like a million tiny daggers all at once, stabbing away into his heart.

A bright light from outside startled the boy and he jumped to his feet in an instant. Was it an attack? The galra are back? Haggar? He had no idea what it could be and it left him feeling scared. He wasn't equipped to fight, all his weapons were stored at the garrison, so he was defenseless.

With a couple of shaking steps, he arrived at the window. He leaned outside to greet the danger head on, whatever it might be, he was ready for it.

What he saw, shocked him more than any kind of alien race invading Earth could've.

Right in the middle of his juniberry flower field stood the silhouette of a girl with long, flowing hair. She was surrounded by bright light, which didn't let Lance see who it was for sure. But it sure seemed familiar. It reminded him of his amazing girlfriend.

Lance shook his head quick to wash away that thought. The light faded from around the stranger, but it was too dark outside to see anything more than her outline. Like this, it reminded Lance even more of the person he was longing for. It couldn't be her. She went with Haggar right in front of his eyes and left a gaping hole in his heart, along with a pair of blue marks, to remind him she will always be in his heart.

As this thought ran across Lance's mind, they both lit up, like they recognized the person at the field. In response to that, a faint pink light shone through the darkness from the shadow, in the shape of an altean mark.

Lance looked into the eyes of his reflection in the window, noticing the bright, unusual glow. Then his eyes wandered over to the girl. Seeing the pink light was enough confirmation for him to realize who it was.

He couldn't contain his racing heart. It seemed like his limbs were moving by themselves, like they were guided by the force of his emotions as he ran down to the field full speed.

"Allura!" Lance called out to the girl, his arms open for a hug while he ran. The silhouette turned to face him with her soft, gentle smile. She didn't hesitate to open her arms to welcome his boyfriend into a tight embrace.

"Lance.. Happy birthday" The whisper was like a beautiful melody to Lance's ears, it sounded like it came straight from heaven. He took in Allura's sweet scent he missed so dearly by burying his face into her shoulder. He was unable to hold back his tears and just cried for a solid minute before he mustered enough willpower to speak.

Everything seemed perfect again, like the gap in his very soul has been healed. The loneliness haunting him, the feeling that someone is always missing has finally vanished. It felt as if they spent no time apart.

"Thank you" he said in the most loving voice he could show, his arms wrapped around his girlfriend tight. He was afraid she would just disappear from his arms. He didn't question how she is back. The rush of strong emotions dimmed his mind, he was not capable of rational thinking at this moment.

Everything seemed perfect, like the gap in his heart has been healed. The loneliness haunting him and the feeling that someone is missing has vanished into thin air. It felt like the two never spent time apart, their love was all the same, powerful through all realities.

This was the best birthday of Lance's life, he knew nothing can top this one.


	7. Happy Birthday, Lance! (Klance)

Lance had a dream. One single dream that would've been easy for his old self. He wanted to find love and by that, he meant true love. Like the one he had with Allura back in the day. That felt like it was sincere and pure. He wished he could experience the same feeling once again.

However, since his girlfriend was gone, he had a hard time letting new people close. He would flirt with every person who caught his eyes before, but since then, it was only on the rarest of occasions. Of course, he still had a strong bond with his team, who he considered part of his family.

"Another birthday... alone" Lance whispered as his head hit the pillow in the bedroom of his farmhouse. He was ready to get some sleep, after all, he had to take care of his animals and plants tomorrow, better get a good rest.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the rapid beeping of his phone gave him a small heart attack and he got so startled, he jumped off the bed. With a soft whine, he got up from the floor to look who it was.

"This better be important, mullet" he said in a sleepy mumble after he picked up the phone. He tried to act all grumpy, but he never minded talking with Keith, even in the middle of the night. Since Keith was often off exploring space and aid planets, whenever he was back on Earth, Lance spent all the time he had with him. They grew quite close since the whole space war, but Lance was too oblivious to realize he has feelings for his best friend,

"Your birthday isn't over, right? Look out your window" The text surprised Lance, but his curiosity won over his tiredness, so he walked over to the window. He scanned the field with his eyes, in hopes of spotting something.

"This better not be a-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a shadow right below his window, who seemed to have a phone in its hand "Keith, you're an idiot" he finished and hang up, dropping his phone on the bed.

"Come down!" Keith yelled up to him with a smirk forming in the corner of his lips.

"What do I earn with that?" Lance asked, just to tease his friend. Of course, he will go down, but not before a play fight.

"First, you can hug your best friend, second, you get coffee" Keith folded his arms across his chest, his eyes fixated on the window above him.

"Fair deal, Kogane. Ten minutes and I'm down" Lance let out a chuckle and ran to his wardrobe, since he had no intention to go out in his sleepwear. They are going to a cafe after all. He can't show himself in his blue pajamas with little sharks on it.

Keith didn't expect Lance to come out at the back door, so he was fairly startled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He even jumped from it, but would never admit he was scared.

"That's only for giving me a heart attack with that phone call" Lance had his face buried into Keith's shoulder and he was all nuzzled up to him.

"You think I got scared?" Keith scoffed and tried to turn around, to be able to wrap his own arms around his best friend.

"Well, you did jump" Lance pointed out and sent a smug look up to Keith while he still had his head resting on his shoulder.

"It was self defense! I was not scared!" Keith almost seemed offended by the sheer fact that Lance assumed he was scared.

"Suuure, of course" Lance laughed and his arms slowly retreated back next to himself.

"I've got you coffee" Kieth just shoved a cup into his friend's hand, which earned a confused glance from him.

'Wait, so we are not going to a cafe?"

"No, I have something way better" With that, Keith took a hold on Lance's hand, who didn't seem to mind that. He was peaceful enough now that he had his drink. He followed Keith without any objection, even if he had no idea where they are going.

Lance's eyes caught something weird in the distance, it seemed like a lake with its water glistening in the silver moonlight. It was breathtaking.

Keith sat down at the side of the water and patted the empty space next to himself, which Lance occupied in a few seconds. This all seemed like the perfect scenery for a date.

"So... Do you like it?" Keith asked while he placed his hand on top of Lance's, his movements hesitant.

"It's beautiful... But why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know. Guess I didn't want you to spend the last minutes of your birthday on your own" Keith seemed to be flustered, his eyes didn't dare to meet the blue beauties of the boy next to him. He searched for something to occupy his vision before he settled it on the moon.

"It's... Surprisingly cheesy of someone as romantically incompetent as you. So, this is supposed to be a date?" Lance glanced at their hands, on top of each other , but decided they would seem better intertwined. He smiled as he saw their fingers wrapped together, it gave him a sense of comfort.

Keith kept his eyes on the moon and was silent for a few seconds. He would feel offended, but he knew Lance was just joking and also knew it was true. When he felt the change in the position of their hands, a strange warmth filled his heart and made him smile "Only if you want it to be, sharpshooter"

"Then it's a date, samurai" Lance let his head rest on Keith's shoulder and the pair watched the bright moon together. Lance couldn't imagine a place he would rather be right now, other than right here, with Keith.

Time passed by so much quicker than either of them expected while chilling by the lake, joking around, having fun and soon enough, it was already 3 am. Keith glanced at his phone with wide eyes "Wow, time sure passed"

"You know what people say. Time passes fast when you're with the one you love" Lance placed a gentle kiss on Keith's cheek and stood up. He didn't want to leave much, but the rational part of his brain told him he needs to sleep.

Keith was so flustered from the kiss, he was unable to speak for at least ten seconds "I uh.. See you tomorrow? I mean.. Today? No..Like..Just, see you later!"

Lance laughed and gave another gentle kiss to Keith, this time, on the lips. He was sure about his feelings now, even more when Keith accepted the kiss.

"Thank you for this, Keith. See you soon" Lance whispered after their blissful kiss broke. He turned around and ran off in the moonlight, back towards his farm.

"You're welcome, Lance" Keith whispered, seconds after the boy already left. Everything happened so fast, he was still stunned by it. All he knew for sure was that he made Lance's birthday better and in the end, that's all that matters.


	8. Happy Birthday, Keith!

Almost getting killed by an ugly alien beast while being used as a bait was definitely not part of Keith's wishlist for his birthday, but the Blade of Marmora had other plans. They didn't acknowledge that this was supposed to be a special day for humans. Though Keith wasn't a big fan of birthdays either. He never had anyone to celebrate it with, so why would this one be any different?

He dropped down onto his bed and kept a blank stare at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered off to Voltron. Would this day be any different if he was still there? Most likely. He remembered the huge party they threw for both Lance and Shiro, the team would've done the same for him. This was one of the rare moments when he regretted leaving them.

His trance was broke by a loud knock on his window. He jolted straight up and grabbed his dagger for the nightstand, in case it was a threat. Then again, Why would an enemy knock to reveal themselves? That didn't make sense. So Keith decided to check it out for himself.

He didn't even reach the window when he saw it. A bright light emitted from outside into his room. It was from a holo screen, which only had two words written onto. 'Go outside'

Needless to say, Keith was confused. The hold on his dagger tightened as he was hesitant what to do. Should he follow the orders? Was this a trap or Kolivan's new way of contacting him. He figured it was worth a shot, so he left the safety of his room to wander around the dark halls on his own.

It was quiet. Way too quiet. No sight of any BoM guards, which made Keith worry. There were always at least two on duty every single night, so them not patrolling around must mean something is wrong.

Keith stumbled into the main hall, that being the darkest and had the most eerie atmosphere out of all the rooms he's visited before.

That was the moment he thought he would get a heart attack. All the lights turned on all at once, almost blinding Keith's unadjusted eyes, and the whole room echoed with a simple phrase: 'Happy Birthday!'

Keith could make out a few different voices. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, hell, even Kolivan. His eyes slowly fluttered back open after the harsh light and from what he saw, he was in complete awe.

Decorations and balloons all over the place, a huge table in the middle of the hall with a three-story strawberry cake. Everything he could ever dream of.

The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a large group hug by his whole team. He let out an awkward laugh as he was unsure how to react to all this and pulled back "Guys, I-"

"Nope, don't ruin it, mullet!" Lance cut him off before he could finish and took charge of the events. "Hunk, Shiro, Coran, mood setting! Allura, Pidge, gifts!" he called and the three responded with releasing a bunch of confettis while the other two ran to get the boxes.

'Of course... I should've known Lance did this' Keith thought to himself, but he had to admit, it felt nice and no one could take the smile off his face.

"What do you think, babe? Surprised?" Lance swung an arm around his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, which could make Keith flustered anytime.

He only nodded and buried his face into Lance's shoulder to take in the sweet scent he missed so dearly.

"Woah, so clingy" Lance wrapped both of his arms around Keith's small figure and held him close to his own body. How much he missed having him in his arms, he couldn't even express. Letting him go to the Blades all alone was the hardest decision of his life.

"Shut up" Keith's voice sounded muffled as his face was buried deep in Lance's jacket, his arms tight around him like he was afraid he would just disappear.

"Come on, Let's check out the gifts. We can cuddle all night after that!" Lance ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair before he pulled back from the hug. He already missed the warmth and comfort, but the thought that he could feel it all night helped him let go.

"Sure" Keith didn't seemed too thrilled about having to let go, but soon enough, the gifts got his attention. Lance made sure they were all things he would enjoy and looked all over the space mall for them.

Overall, the rest of the evening went by in a quick flash as everyone were enjoying themselves throughout the whole party.

Keith, however, was looking forward to the after party a little more. So when he said his good nights to his team, he jumped into Lance's arms who responded with a laugh and a secure hold around him.

"Cuddles?" he asked softly as he carried him back to his room, letting himself drop onto the bed.

"Cuddles.." Keith replied in a tired mumble and let his head rest on Lance's chest, who was trying to get his hair to stop being all over the place, in other words, just gently stroking it.

Keith could melt into Lance's touch anytime and so he did. It didn't take long before the fairy of dreams sent its magic dust down onto him, so he could fly into the world of dreams in the arms of the one he loves.


End file.
